


Pinky Promise

by SwiftieWhovian13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oneshot, originally a tumblr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftieWhovian13/pseuds/SwiftieWhovian13
Summary: Peter Parker is your boyfriend and you two have a habit of making a pinky promise whenever something significant happens. It's perfect and it's wonderful because he never breaks your pinky promises....Or so you thought.(Angsty oneshot, originally posted on tumblr: https://sarcasticdaydreamer.tumblr.com/)





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is an angsty oneshot inspired by a headcanon (Dating Peter Parker Would Include...) I wrote on my tumblr and someone commenting on that post: "I wish Peter made a pinky promise in IW... I really do." 
> 
> IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND GO CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR IF YOU WANT: @sarcasticdaydreamer.
> 
> Love y'all,  
> \- Summer xoxo

The first time he makes a pinky promise is on your first date.

Both of you are giddy after an entire night at the charming diner, the hissing from the rowdy kitchen and the regular chatter from the other diners adding to the vibrant atmosphere of the restaurant. Twirling your chocolate milkshake with your straw, you can’t help but laugh at Peter’s joke and throw a french fry at him in response. He gives you a wicked grin and throws one back, prompting you to gasp dramatically.

“Peter Parker, did you just challenge me to a food fight?” you ask, causing Peter to smirk.

“Maybe…”

You’re about to reach for the entire basket to throw the fries on him, only for Amanda to quickly come scurrying to scold you two. 

“NOT ON MY WATCH, (Y/n).” she shouts, jokingly slapping you on the wrist. Peter flushes red and you laugh, apologizing to Amanda with a soft smile. She only rolls her eyes playfully before pointing at Peter.

“You two on a date?”

“Ye-yes ma’am.” Peter replies, linking hands with you across the table. Amanda softly smiles, straightening her apron before setting the receipt down on the table.  You notice that she crossed out the original price and gave you at least a 30% discount, causing you to gasp and tell her that it wasn’t necessary.

“Oh, shut it, (Y/n). You’re a regular, a discount is basically just custom here. You two have a good night, and be nice to her, kid. You’re very lucky to have her.” 

“I am indeed.” Peter replies, sending you a bright smile. It’s your turn to blush as Amanda rushes back to the kitchen, causing you to sigh happily and start reaching for your wallet.

“Woah- what are you doing?” asks Peter, gesturing to your hand.

“What? I’m reaching for my wallet.” you reply, confused.

Peter forces your hand down and takes out his wallet, slapping down a twenty dollar bill.

“Peter…. I’m a modern gal- I can pay at least half of the meal.” you complain, trying to reach for the bill. Peter only shakes his head sideways.

“Nonsense, (Y/n). This is our first date and I-I wanna make it special. Please, let me pay?”

You can’t bring yourself to say no to his pleading eyes and give in, sighing as you tuck your wallet back to your bag. You leave the diner hand in hand with Peter, swinging your linked hands back and forth while you two walked down the dark streets of New York. With the muffled sound of cars in the distance and the bright lights of the skyscrapers, you feel at peace while staring up at the stars and just holding his hand.

You stop abruptly in the middle of the road, causing Peter to look at you with curiosity. You grab him by the wrist and force his pinky up as you speak.

“I let you win this time Parker. But promise me, next time, I’ll pay at least half of the meal?”

Peter laughs quietly as he links fingers with you, a playful glint in his eyes.

“Fine. I promise to let you pay for the meal next time.”

He takes off his jacket and drapes it over you, keeping his arm over your shoulder for the rest of the walk home.

* * *

The second time he makes a pinky promise is when he tells you that he loves you.

It’s after your first time: your chests are heaving, the only sounds in the room is the whirring of the fan and the crickets from outside his house as you two lie naked on his bed. You pull the blanket up to your chest and just take the time to admire him, causing him to look down at you and smile softly.

“That was… amazing.” you whisper, causing him to chuckle in agreement and pull you closer with his arm.

“Yeah… That was.”

The silence that settles between the two of you is comfortable and sweet, the rise and fall of his chest a steady rhythm against your head. He smiles down at you then says: “I love you, (Y/n).” The confession is totally unexpected and you’re caught off guard for a couple of moments, and Peter mistakes this as being the wrong time to confess and starts to apologize.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, (Y/n). I’m not trying to rush you into anything, I don’t want you to be-”

You sit up and quickly kiss him, cutting him off from saying more nonsense. You pull away and poke him in the chest, rolling your eyes.

“Shut up, stupid. I love you too.”

The grin on Peter’s face is the biggest you’ve ever seen him have, and his face practically glowing with happiness as you settle back on top of him. He grabs your arm and props it up on the bed, pushing your first four fingers down until it’s only your pinky up in the air. He links it with his before speaking.

“I promise to love you endlessly, (Y/n).”

You look up at him playfully.

“Are you sure you want to be stuck with me?”

Peter only pouts and you laugh quietly before you finish the promise by pressing down your finger. 

“I promise to love you endlessly as well, Peter Parker.”

* * *

The third time he makes a pinky promise is when you find out that he’s Spiderman.

You’re walking back from a late night shift at the diner when out of nowhere a tall man in all black jumps out of an alley and points a knife directly at you, demanding that you give him all your money. 

Before you have the chance to even open your bag, however, a dark figure swings out of nowhere and knocks the robber down. You gasp and run behind the figure, who you later realize is Spiderman when he swings underneath the street lamps. It’s a blur of red and blue and black as he begins to fight the robber, getting a couple of punches to the side and a light stab in the process. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding when Spiderman finally webs the man to the wall before turning around to face you.

He immediately rushes towards you and pulls you into a tight hug as he speaks.

“I was so worried, (Y/n). Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Did he touch you? Did-”

“....How do you know my name?” you ask, the familiar voice speaking to you behind the suit confusing you. Spiderman doesn’t respond and you realize that you even recognize the slight cinnamon and fresh laundry smell on him: it was Peter.

“PETER?” you shout, shoving him away from you. Peter immediately panics, trying to grab you but you push his hands away, not believing what was going on.

“Yes, (Y/n), but can we not do this now-” rambles Peter, hearing the police sirens beginning to approach.

“I can’t fucking believe you, Peter, how dare you ask-”

Peter cuts you off, wrapping his arm around you tightly and swinging away from the crime scene. You scream but stay still, not wanting to plummet to your death, until you both arrive on the rooftop of your apartment in one piece. The moment your feet hit the ground, you push him away from you and start to walk towards the door, not bothered enough to hear his pathetic apology.

“No, (Y/n), babe, please hear me out-”

“Hear you out HOW, Peter? Weren’t you listening when I told you that I trusted you?” you ask, pushing him backwards in anger.

“Weren’t you listening when I told you that-that I’ve never trusted anyone like I trusted you? Weren’t you listening when I told you that y-you were my entire world-” you continue, pushing his backwards harder to emphasize your point.

You push him backwards one more time, causing him to slam up against the door as a tear manages to escape your eye.

“And weren’t you listening when I told you that I loved you?” you ask, your voice breaking. Peter rips off his Spiderman mask, his eyes filled with pain.

“Of course I heard you, (Y/n), but-”

“BUT WHAT PETER? You were lying?”

“N-no, not at all. (Y/n), I love you, I love you more than anything else in the world-”

You shake your head in disbelief, shoving Peter out of the way.

“Stop lying, Peter. If you loved me, you would have told me that you were freaking Spiderman.”

You throw open the door and start to go down the long staircases down to your floor, Peter not missing a beat and following close behind you while profusely apologizing. 

“I’m so sorry, (Y/n), I didn’t want to tell you because it would have put you in so much danger and I wanted to keep you safe for as long as possible because I would literally die if anything ever happened to you. Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you, I just could never tell- ouch.”

Peter let out a pained grunt when he hit his side on the stair railing, the bruise from the fight flaring up on his side. You glare at him and a part of you feels guilty as under the harsh lights you can now see the extent of Peter’s injuries. In addition to multiple bruises, he has a busted lip and a light stab on his right rib that’s beginning to bleed through his suit. You sigh and throw open the door to your apartment, glad that your parents were gone for the weekend.

“Get in.”

Peter sheepishly obeys, trudging into your apartment as you slam the door and lock it. You take out the first aid kid from your parent’s drawer and start to patch up Peter, ignoring his pained moans as you wrap bandages around his waist. The silence is both uncomfortable and welcoming as you finish up, lightly dabbing his injuries with alcohol and wiping it with a clean cloth. 

As you treat his injuries, Peter breathes silently and his hand tentatively touches yours. You flinch at the touch but don’t pull away, continuing to treat him. 

“I’m incredibly sorry, (Y/n). You’re my entire world and I thought I could protect you if you didn’t know that I was Spiderman. I never meant to hurt you.”

You hear his voice break and his chest starts to heave, and you slowly realize that he’s crying. That immediately causes you to drop your kit and look at him, only to see the guilt written all over his face. You feel bad for suddenly yelling at him and squeeze his hand, tears starting to brim in your eyes as well.

“I’m sorry as well, Peter.”

That comment prompts Peter to lift his head and stare at you.

“I didn’t mean to yell at you. I was just… upset that you would hide something this big and important from me.”

You see Peter about to open his mouth to apologize again so you cut him off immediately, continuing your apology.

“But… I understand. What you do is dangerous and it was a smart thought to keep me in the dark. I’m assuming most people don’t know anyway.”

“Yeah… The only people who know other than you is Mr.Stark, the Avengers and Ned. And Ned only knows cause he walked in on me crawling on the ceiling.”

That causes you to laugh weakly.

“That sounds like such a Ned thing to do.” 

Peter laughs as well, the tension finally beginning to break between the two of you. You cradle his face gently with your hands and kiss him slowly, the kiss soft and loving. When you break apart, you stick out your pinky in the air and smile at him.

“At least promise me that you’ll be careful? And you’ll always come to me if something happens and you get hurt?”

Peter promises and completes the pinky promise, pulling you into a tight hug and smelling your hair.

“I love you so much, (Y/n).” he whispers into your hair. He doesn’t let go and you stay there, wrapped up in Peter, before the two of you fall asleep on the couch- tangled and content.

* * *

The fourth time he makes a pinky promise is when it’s the end of the world.

All you know is that the world is in chaos, civilians have been evacuated and heroes from all over the world are uniting to try to stop the invasion. Peter’s been call to help defend the Earth, and while you saw it coming, hearing the news leaving his mouth causes you to break down. 

“P-please don’t go, Peter, please.”

You sink to your knees, practically begging him to not leave. Peter swallows the lump in his throat as he crouches down to your level, hugging your shaking figure tightly as he whispers comfortingly into your ear.

“I’ll come back safe, (Y/n). You have nothing to worry about.”

“D-don’t lie to me, Peter. I-It’s a suicide mission, Peter, please, you’ll die. Y-you won’t come back.”

You continue to sob hysterically, the thought of Peter leaving you far too painful to process. Peter can feel himself starting to get choked up, but he pushes down his tears and tries to stay strong for you.

“Listen to me, okay? I’m gonna come back safe. I promise-” 

He links his pinky finger with yours, the small gesture causing you to calm down and stare at him quietly.

“I pinky promise to come back alive. And have I ever broke a pinky promise?”

You shake your head no, and Peter smiles before kissing you softly.

“That’s right. So I’m going to be back.”

You don’t let go of Peter the entire time on the way to the Avengers tower, on request on Peter telling Tony that he would rather you be somewhere incredibly safe and away from the chaos happening in the streets. It pains you to let him go, but you kiss him one last time and watch him leave as some SHIELD agent gently leads you into the fortified tower.

The next couple of hours are absolute hell. You don’t dare try to look online or keep up with the coverage of the fight, not even sure if the connections are up and running or even if you wanted to know if Peter was still alive. The only glimmer of hope you have is that he pinky promised: and he never broke his promises.

Or so you thought.

When you hear that the Avengers are back, you immediately rush out of the tower and scan the group of people approaching. You don’t see Peter, however, but you’re sure that he was probably just way in the back or walking slowly. 

“(Y/n)...”

You see around to see a distraught Tony Stark, his eye puffy and red as he confirms your worst nightmares.

“I’m so sorry. Peter, he-he didn’t make it.”

“B-but he promised.” you whisper, sinking down onto your knees.

“What?” 

**“He… pinky promised to come back to me.”**

**Author's Note:**

> .... I'm so sorry for how depressing this fic is.
> 
> I would love to read your comments and thoughts, by the way :)
> 
> IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND GO CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR IF YOU WANT: @sarcasticdaydreamer.
> 
> Love y'all,  
> \- Summer xoxo


End file.
